gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Casino Heist
Out of lives. |for = Lester Crest |unlockedby = Purchasing an Arcade. Completing all required preparations. |tod = |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |todo = Silent & Sneaky Go to the Casino. Go to the basement. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Go to the vault door. Drill the door locks. Grab the loot. Continue looting or leave the vault. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Exit the Casino via the point. Deliver the loot to the buyer. ---- The Big Con Enter the Vehicle. Deliver the Vehicle to the Casino. Go to the basement. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Go to the vault door. Grab the loot. Continue looting or leave the vault. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Exit the Casino via the point. Deliver the loot to the buyer. ---- Aggressive Go to the Casino. Go to the staff lobby. Go to the basement. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Go to the vault door. Plant the explosives. Leave the blast radius. Detonate the explosives. Grab the loot. Continue looting or leave the vault. Go to one of the keypads. Simultaneously swipe the keycards. Enter the mantrap. Go through the mantrap. Exit the Casino via the point. Deliver the loot to the buyer. |reward = |target = Loot (Cash/Artwork/Gold/Diamonds) }} The Casino Heist is a heist featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description In order to proceed to the heist, the owner of the arcade has to complete the required setup mission Casino Scoping, decide the approach and complete all required preparations. Once all requirements are met, the host just needs to get back to the planning room and plan the entry and exit points, three different buyer levels (which increases distance) and the optional features that help the crew during the getaway. There are three approaches the host can select, which they can choose based on their gameplay style. Unlike other heists, mistakes do not cause immediate mission fail, but this would potentially change the course of the heist, therefore requiring good coordination to follow the required steps during the heist and adopting a strategy if something go wrong. Silent & Sneaky The Silent & Sneaky approach is focused into getting to the vault without alerting anyone. The crew heads to the casino and they have to sort the security guards, as well as cameras found on the area. A Stun Gun is provided to disable the cameras for a short time. Players have to be careful to not alert a guard or disable various cameras at once. Once they get to the vault, they need to drill both sides of the door and get the loot before a failsafe is triggered, thus activating the nerve agent. After exiting the vault, the EMP device should be triggered so they can get past the security group checking the vault. Lester warns the crew that the police was alerted and may immediately detect them, as all civilians were evacuated. Once outside, the area is being guarded by the National Office of Security Enforcement and the crew has to avoid them to get into the getaway vehicles undetected. With the getaway vehicles, the crew now just needs to lose the cops before finally driving to the buyer's location. The Big Con The Big Con approach is focused into using disguises to gain access to the Basement without alerting anyone, then swap into a new disguise on the way out to slip away undetected. The crew heads to the casino disguised as Gruppe Sechs guards, maintenance technicals, Bugstars employees or Yung Ancestor's guests. All types of disguise will allow the crew free access to certain area of the casino, and they must make their way to the vault without alerting any guards. Once they get to the vault, they need to get the loot before a failsafe is triggered, thus activating the nerve agent. After exiting the vault, the crew now have to evade the alerted security team and use the new disguises to get out of the casino. Lester warns the crew that the police was alerted and may immediately detect them, as all civilians were evacuated. Once outside, the area is being guarded by the NOOSE and the crew has to avoid them to get into the getaway vehicles undetected (up to a certain perimeter if they are disguised as NOOSE agents). With the getaway vehicles, the crew now just needs to lose the cops before finally driving to the buyer's location. Aggressive The Aggressive approach says it all; it is entirely focused into fighting all the way through the heist against all enemies. The crew heads to the casino. If the main entrance is chosen, a cutscene plays where they burst through the entrance, scaring everyone in there. The crew then regains control and start fighting against the security guards to get in the staff lobby. Once there, more security guards will be there, so they need to defend themselves. Once they get to the vault, they need plant explosives to blast the door and get the loot before a failsafe is triggered, thus activating the nerve agent. After exiting the vault, the crew now have to take out more security guards to get out of the casino. Lester warns the crew that the police was alerted. Once outside, the area is surrounded by the NOOSE and the crew has to fight and evade them to make way into the getaway vehicles. With the getaway vehicles, the crew now just needs to lose the cops before finally driving to the buyer's location. Tips *To increase the likelihood of losing the cops, it is recommended to drive off-road whenever possible. *Another way to lose the cops is by hiding in the sewers near the casino for a few minutes; this may be easier if the player chose rather poor getaway vehicles. *It is also possible to escape in a Police Maverick by climbing onto the roof of a building across the highway from the casino; however, it can be easily damaged by gunfire from police. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online